the return
by luckydog123
Summary: Many friends come across a long-gone foe that takes them to another dimension filled with blocks. Wait, blocks? It has to be a dream. A dream come true! Who wouldn't want to go to Minecraftia? What they thought was a dream might be a nightmare. They will discover their hidden powers and will have to fight for each other and their own lives. Find out what happens in this adventure!
1. Yawn

Kat's P.O.V

Beep…beep…beep...beep. The sound of my phone woke me up. I rubbed my eyes, blinked a few times, rubbed my eyes again, and then fully opened them. I moved the frizzy mess I call my hair out of my face, sat up, and picked up my phone; sliding my finger across the screen making the beeping stop. It was a call, from my bff Jordan. Most of you know him as, the one and only, Captain Sparklez.

"Hey Kitty Kat! Did I wake you up?" he asked with excitement in his voice.

"Aw, nah. I've been up for hours" I lied with a yawn.

"Well you'd better get up because today's the day!" He practically shouted. Man this kid can be loud! And I guess I can't get a lie past him either. We've known each other too long for that to happen.

"Oh yeah. That's today…what's today exactly?" I was still half asleep.

"You know, the minecraft sugar high vid with all the guys?" he said with a duh tone.

"Yeah, yeah the, um, sugar high vid." I thought out loud still processing what he just said. "THE SUGAR HIGH VID! TODAY! OH MY GOODNESS OH MY GOODNESS OH MY GOODNESS!" I remembered jumping out of bed, literally. We were going to do a 10 hour minecraft sugar high video with a bunch of the minecraft youtubers; also known as, my crazy friends. "I have to get ready!" I said, remembering he was still on the phone.

"So I'll pick you up in an hour?"

"Yeah that's great! I'll see you then. Byez." I said, emphasizing the "z." I was running over to get my clothes so my voice bounced a little.

"Bye." he said with a chuckle. I then hung up the phone and tossed it onto my bed.

I put on jeans, a t-shirt, and, of course, converse shoes and my favorite jacket. Even though the jacket was big, it made me feel comfy and, well, kind of safe. I know it might sound weird that a jacket makes me feel secure, but it just, does. I brushed my long blonde hair from the top of my head down to my waist and combed my bangs over my right eye with my hands. There's no reason to hide my eye, I just like it. I then put my hair in a side pony tail just below my right ear. I brushed my teeth, wiped the sleep dust out of my bright, sky-blue eyes, and looked at myself in the mirror one last time. I went to get my laptop and gather my recording equipment but remembered that Adam has plenty of recording stuff, so I just got my laptop. I smiled, remembering how hilarious the last video at Adam's house had been.

Then, I went and plopped onto the bed and grabbed my phone. I slid my thumb across the bottom of the screen, punched in my password, and opened my music app. I pressed the play button and put on my headphones and waited to see what song would play. A sweet beat instantly put me in a trance and took me to another world. I listened to some more songs, tapping my foot along in harmony. About 15 minutes later I heard a ding coming from my phone. It was a text from Jordan.

Jordan: "I'm here." He must have known I would have on headphones so there would be no use in honking the car horn. I looked out my bedroom window and saw him in his car, parked on the opposite side of the street. He was looking down at what I assume was his phone, probably waiting for me to text back.

Me: "Coming!" I stopped my music, grabbed my keys, and shoved everything into my bag. I walked into the hallway and turned to go down the stairs.

I was half way down when a deafening sound rang through the house as I was blasted down the stairs to the other side of the room. A sharp pain raged through my body as I landed on the hard ground below me; everything went black.

**Hey peoples! First chapter down, a lot to go! Hope you like it so far, more coming soon! PEACE, SWAG, RANDOMNESS, AND AWESOMENESS!**


	2. Pinapples are life

Kat's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes and looked around me. I was lying in a bed in a small room and was hooked up to some sort of machine that beeped every few seconds. I looked down at my arms only to find that I was in a gown and had gashes and bruises all over my arms. I thought I was in a hospital, but I wasn't sure. Jordan was sitting there running his fingers through my hair, looking down at me with a sympathetic look on his face. Then, I felt pain shoot through my body.

"Aaaooowwwnnn." I moaned. I tried to sit up, but Jordan slowly pushed me back down.

"Oh thank Notch you're awake. The doctors said you might not make it." He said with a sigh of relief. I moaned again and turned my head to look at him, pain going through my neck every centimeter I turned.

"What, where am I?" I asked.

"You're in the hospital" he said with a weak smile, still stroking my hair. I looked out the small window in front of me and saw my cousin, Z, sitting in what looked like the waiting room with her headphones on. She was the only family I had left. "You've been in a coma." He continued.

"Huh? How long was I out?" I said, still confused.

"About a week."

"A week! What happened to me?" The machine started to beep more and I started to tense up.

"Hey, calm down. It's going to be fine." Jordan said in a hurry. I relaxed a little, still worried. I looked out the window again just as Z raised her head. She pressed a button on her phone and took off her headphones. She then got up and power-walked to my room and opened the door. She went to the opposite side of the bed Jordan was at and looked down at me; a bit of worry but also relief flickered in her emerald green eyes.

"Hey, you're FINALLY awake. I read all of my books over and over again and spent, like, 80 bucks on candy waiting for you to wake up!" she said.

"What she MEANT to say, is that we were really worried about you." Jordan corrected.

"Well, that too but still." Z said crossing her arms.

"Hold up, what happened to me? What about the sugar high vid?" I said confused.

"We didn't do the sugar high vid. All of the guys came up here as soon as I told them what happened. After a couple of days when they realized you weren't going to wake up for a while, they all went home, but Z and I stayed. They ask about you every day though." He explained. But I still had no idea why I was even there.

"Wait, why am I here? What happened to me?" I said.

"Well, umm…" Z started but looked at Jordan to tell me. He rolled his eyes and mumbled under his breath, something like "I'm always the one that has to explain…"

"Well, your house. Somebody bombed it." I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Do you know who did it?" I asked.

"No, the cops never found anyone." He said with a little bit of anger. "It exploded when you were leaving your house to come to the car when I came to pick you up." I sat there in shock as he said this. "When it happened, I called 911 and ran over to what was left of the house to see if you were alright. I found you under some wood and what I think was the roof. I pulled you out and laid you on the grass. I shook you and screamed your name but you didn't answer. You weren't breathing and didn't have a pulse. Then the ambulance arrived and took you here. I answered questions for the police and sat here by your side until you woke up." I was in disbelief.

"So you called 911, got me out of the pile of debris, and sat there the whole time I was asleep?" He was yet still playing with my hair. I didn't mind, it was actually soothing.

"Yeah, you're pretty much spot on." He said with that weak smile.

"So, you, you saved my life." I stuttered, still shocked.

"Nah, it's no big deal." Was he blushing?

"Thanks. A lot. I really appreciate it."

"I'll always be here for you, Kitty Kat." His weak smile turned to a full one.

"I hate to interrupt, umm, whatever that is," Z said, pointing her finger at us. "But don't you think we should tell the doctor she's awake?"

"Oh, umm, yeah. Jordan replied. "I'll get the doctor. Be right back." He said as he got up and headed out the door. Now it was just me and Z alone in the room.

"You'll be alright, kid" she said with a smile. She wasn't really one for sympathy.

"Yeah, thanks." I said.

Jordan's P.O.V.

I stepped out the door, and looked through the window to Kat's room one last time, hoping this was all a dream, yet to find her all scratched up. I could hardly bare to see her like that. I turned from the window and walked down the long hallway. Doctors and nurses were running around everywhere, saving people's lives along the way. I pulled out my phone and went to my contacts. I clicked on the name "Ty" and put the phone to my ear, listening to the ring.

"Hello?" a familiar voice answered

"Hey! You guys need to get your hind-ends over here, she's awake." I said, speaking loudly into the phone.

"Okay, okay we will be there in a sec. Bye." Ty replied, ending the conversation.

"Bye." I hung up the phone, put it in my pocket, and went to the front desk.

"Hi, how may I help you?" The lady said, looking at the computer in front of her the whole time.

"Umm, yeah we need the doctor immediately. My friend is in room 12 and she woke up from a coma." I said. She looked up from the computer.

"Did you say room 12?" she asked with a shocked look on her face.

"Uh, yes. Room 12." I was starting to get a little worried.

"Hmm, she was out for longer than expected. We will get the doctor immediately" she said with a concerned tone. I was REALLY worried now. She picked up the phone and held down a button. She then spoke into it making it come out on the speaker for the whole hospital.

"Dr. Johnson, you are needed in room 12, Dr. Johnson."

I started to head back to Kat's room when I almost bumped into Ty. He had the whole group behind him.

"Hey where is she?" he asked with concern for his friend.

"She's this way, follow me." I said beckoning him with my hand. We walked down the hallway until we got to Kat's room. "She's in here." I said, motioning to the room beside us. I opened the door and lead everyone into the room. Kat and Z looked at us as we walked in. Kat gave a weak smile.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here? You should be at home, making videos." She said, being modest.

"We came to see the sleepy butter fur-ball." Adam said, answering for the group. They were always making cat jokes about her since I came up with the nickname Kitty Kat.

"Hey! I thought I was the fur-ball around here!" Jerome said in disagreement.

"Sure you are, Biggums!" Mitch said, patting him on the back. "But you can share the title can't you? And besides, you're the only fluffy I know." Kat giggled a little, but then squinted her eyes in pain. She was trying to stay strong. I wished I could take all of the pain away.

Z's P.O.V

Mitch was patting Jerome on the back. That meant there was only one thing to do.

"Hey everybody, Merome strikes again!" Adam said, as if he read my mind. Then he ran out the door. He was smart to do that, because sure enough, Mitch and Jerome started chasing him down the hall. We all started laughing. I went over to my best friend and hugged him. Ty. I haven't seen him in a week. He put his arm around my torso and looked down at me, smiled, then looked back up at the group and laughed with them. I sure did feel bad for Jordan though, his best friend here in the hospital and all. I could tell he liked Kat. A lot. When Kat was out of it, I asked him if he did. He pulled out his phone and said he got an important text and started tapping away at the screen. A black screen. His phone wasn't even on, so I just dropped the subject.

The guys talked to Kat for a couple of minutes, then the doctor came in. He flipped through the papers on his clipboard, and looked up with a concerned, but yet an I-know-what-I'm-doing look on his face.

"Alright, Miss Kadence." the doctor started. Jason snickered when he said this. Kat grabbed the first object she saw and chucked it at him. A pencil. When she threw it, it stuck in the wall just above Jason's shoulder. Kat held her arm in pain after she threw it. Jason's eyes got huge as he looked at the pencil next to him. He was lucky a pencil was all she could find.

"A souvenir!" he exclaimed, pulling the pencil out of the wall. We laughed at his comment. Kat smiled, but I could tell that she also wanted to slap him silly, so I did it for her.

"Ouch." was all he said as he rubbed the red mark on his cheek. I didn't do it THAT hard, just enough to get him to shut up. The doctor looked at us like we were lunatics. Then, Adam came bursting through the door, Jerome and Mitch on his tail. That should clarify the doctor's suspicions, we were officially crazy. Adam had a few bruises on his arm, I guess they caught up to him.

"Since you are awake, we are going to run some tests." The doctor continued like nothing happened. "We are going to keep you for a week or so and-"

"A week!" Kat said cutting him off. "It might as well be a year. I have things to do!" She then tried to sit up again. I could see the pain in her eyes with every move she made.

"Kat, no. You have to stay in bed." Jordan said as he quickly got up from the bedside chair. He gently pushed her back down like he did earlier. Kat mumbled a few things under her breath, then we all looked back at the doctor.

Fia's P.O.V.

We were all listening to the doctor and what he had to say. I was standing with Adam to my right and Z on my left, followed by Ty, Mitch, Jerome, Jason, Quentin, Ian, and Martin at the end. All the doctor really had to say was that Kat had some broken bones and stuff. When he left the room, we all stood in pure silence. Of course, something had to be done about this. Silence is not acceptable.

"HASHTAG PINEAPPLES ARE LIFE!" I shouted. All of the nurses walking by must have heard me because they all stopped in their tracks and looked in the window. I stuck my tongue out at them and crossed my eyes. They then resumed their work shaking their heads to themselves as if to say "What has this world come to…" Everyone looked at me and then started hysterically laughing. Adam threw himself on the floor with tears coming from his eyes of laughter and pulled me down with him. This just made everyone laugh harder. We stopped laughing and looked into each other's eyes, but then started laughing again. I don't think anyone noticed though; they were laughing too hard. When the laughter died down we got off the floor, still gasping for air between chuckles. Then, a nurse walked in pulling a cart full of needles and stuff.

"Alright everyone, visiting hours are over." She said, loud enough for all of us to hear. "So go on. Out, out, out!" she waved her hands, shooing us out the door. Everyone said their goodbyes and headed out the door.

Jordan's P.O.V.

Everyone was leaving, all except me. Z was the last one out. She stopped to turn to me.

"Jordan, you coming?" she asked.

"Nah, I'm staying here with Kat." I replied with a determined look on my face. She knew I wasn't going to leave no matter what, so she shrugged her shoulders and closed the door behind her. Now it was just me, Kat, and the nurse.

"Okay, I'm going to do some tests and then I'll be out of your hair for the night." The nurse said.

The nurse did what she had to do and left, leaving me and Kat alone in the room.

"It should have been me." I said plainly, looking into her bright blue eyes as I spoke.

"Jordan, no. Don't say that. Please don't say that." She begged, looking right back into my eyes. "It happened, it's over with. It was me. Nobody can change that. Now we have to get me outta here and find the person who did this."

**What is that? I think I smell love in the air! I'm sorry it took so long to update! I don't get very many chances to write, but when I do I cherish every moment and every word!** **LuckyDog123 signing out with a big PEACE, SWAG, RANDOMNESS, AND AWESOMENESS!**


End file.
